


Writing Prompts/Exercises

by Missguidedish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missguidedish/pseuds/Missguidedish





	Writing Prompts/Exercises

There was something not quite right about the window.

 

...

 

Half the names on the list had already been crossed off.

 

...  
  


 

Everything about her was a lie.


End file.
